Strange Fruit
by Dontdrinkmyjuice
Summary: More smoke blew out of her cigarette, "Don't you think you're a little too 'chocolatey' for my son, sweetheart?" Gemma smirked. I leaned in to whisper in her ear, "No. In fact, he seems to like my Hershey just fine."
1. Chapter 1

Interracial Jax/OC story influenced by Billie Holiday's song, "Strange Fruit."

This story takes place in season 6 and 7. Tara does not exist here, although Wendy does.

I own my OCs. Everything else belongs to Kurt Sutter.

Charter: Lodi, Grim Bastards. President's daughter: Lana Nicole Cross, 5'8."

**CHAPTER 1**

"Lana!" I hear in the distance of the clubhouse. "Yeah, dad?" I sigh. I pick up the rag I was using to clean the bar counter and toss it in the sink. "I need this mess taken care of in a little while," my dad points to the dirty leftovers from last night's party.

"Daddy..what's the point of having prospects if you don't at least make them clean up stuff like this?" I whine. "Cause I got you, baby" he kisses my forehead. "And your mama," he slaps her butt as she strides by.

"Ew," I scrunch my face in disgust. I quickly walk away as I hear them talkin' nasty to each other. Gross, I shake my head.

I throw my long black hair up in a ponytail as I go to my room. I'm basically the only girl in the clubhouse that has their own room. Although, T.O. Cross is my father so that's about the only reason why. I'm basically the princess of the Grim Bastards. Not really my life goal but you can't exactly pick your parents.

I grew up in this life style. I used to think this was all normal when I was a little girl. I found out soon enough it wasn't whenever I tried to invite friends from school over. Their parents weren't too happy about their children hanging around an MC kid. Everybody in NorCal knows about the reputation of the Sons of Anarchy, the Grim Bastards, and the Mayans. Nothing new there.

Because my parents were notorious for the MC world and other things, I didn't really have friends. Sometimes I talk to the crow eaters when I'm bored. But they're not the most trustworthy girls I'd want to associate myself with, if you get my drift.

"Sweetie, come help me with this. You heard your father earlier," my mama chastises me as I apply burgundy lipstick to my lips. I didn't even hear her come into my room. "Okay," I get up from my vanity. I fluff my hair and pucker my lips before leaving.

I rush past a couple of members and prospects while on my way to the bar area. I pick up a box of used beer bottles before my ass was nudged roughly.

"Sorry, Darlin'," a gruff voice excuses. "It's fine," I say before standing up all the way.

Holy shit.

More like he's fine. God damn.

Jackson Teller, I said in my head once I saw the familiar "President" patch on his cut. He smiled wide as soon as we were face to face and shook my hand.

"Oh good, ya met Jax," my dad interrupts our meeting. "Hi," I breathe. My dad claps a hand on Jax's shoulder and rolls his eyes at my voice. "Jax this is my daughter, Lana," his tone was strained.

My dad could already tell I would be coming to every club party if that meant the Sons were gonna be there.

"Very nice to meet you," he raised my manicured hand and kissed it. My eyes were far beyond glazed with lust at that point.

Our eyes were locked intensely before hearing my dad's throat clear obnoxiously. "The Sons are coming over tonight for a little business meeting."

Yeah right, that was just code for a small chat in the chapel and partying right after. "How nice," I smiled. "Well I'll be over here if you need me, dad," I bid them goodbye. I walk away with a little sway in my hips, hoping Jax was admiring. The thump of my black pumps were fading as I kept sashaying away in my dark blue skinny jeans.

I glanced back and sure enough he was looking as well. My dad's back was thankfully turned. I smirk as he winks before following my dad into the chapel with a couple of his own guys.

"I saw you," my mama warns me. "What now?" I grunt. "Don't get an attitude with me, little girl," she quickly argues. "Mama, I'm twenty-three," I reply while throwing away more beer cans. "You know what I mean," she gives me a stern look. "Yes, Ma'am," I roll my eyes as I turn around. "And don't roll your eyes at me either, Lana Nicole Cross," she continues. "Like I was saying before...I saw that," she hands me a towel. "I have no idea what you're talking about," I quickly dismiss her with the towel in hand.

"You must think I'm stupid, baby." She walks up to me and I instantly look down with regret because I know she's about to give me some long ass speech.

"You and Jax's little meetin'. That's what I'm talking about. Don't go trying anything with him, you hear me?" she lifts my head up. "Mama, I didn't even do anything! We just met. You act like I asked him to dinner or something," I growl in annoyance.

"Mhmm, we just met my ass," she gives a snarky laugh. "Let me fill you in on something, Lana. You're the daughter of a black MC president. You don't go flaunting yourself at the likes of Jackson Teller. I can speak for your dad when I say that you flirting with that man isn't gonna fly around here," I listen.

"And why not?" I snap, already knowing the answer. I was irritated so I had my hand on my hip too. "Cause this ain't no ice cream sundae you can just mix with whatever toppings you like. The MC has rules and you know that. Abide by them, sweetie."

"Sure," I say as she kisses my cheek. "Good, now go grab that trash bag right there and take this out for me," she finishes.

So much for being a "princess."  
>**********<p>

"Where's Lana?" T.O. asks. His old lady scratches her pixie cut hair and discretely turns away from him. "I think she mentioned something about going shopping for tonight's party," a prospect said while sweeping the floor.

"Huh," he mumbles in acceptance.

Tanya, the president's old lady and wife, knew exactly where their daughter was. And it didn't involve shopping at the mall what so ever. She shook her head in disappointment and carried on to her business.

"That little girl is gonna be the death of me," she whispers to herself.  
>**********<p>

"Oh fuck! Just like that, baby," I moan while grasping onto his ripped shoulders.

He growls and bites one of my breasts before licking it tantalizingly slow. "You like that?" he grunts. I whimper in desire and scratch his back in ecstasy. "I can't hear you, Darlin'," he slaps my ass. "Mmm! Yes! Yes, I love it!" I respond loudly with another moan escaping.

My long curls were sweaty and sticking to his pillow sheets as he rode deeper inside my core. I latch onto his blonde locks as he nips the chocolate skin of my neck. "Damn, Lana," he rubs my thick thighs.

"Jax!" I gasp as he snakes his hand down my center and rubs my clit. He chuckles and rubs my clit faster than before. "Come on, baby," he encourages me as I buck my hips. I looked down to see his creamy skin against my own. "Uh, uh, uh," I gasp as I bite my lip to every pump his body makes against my own.

"Just let me know when," he bites my lips, kissing them soon after. "Ohhh my god, Jackson!" I sigh defeatedly. He keeps humping me until my whimpers turn into small puffs of breath. By that time I had orgasmed twice, him right behind.

"Jesus Christ," he kisses my neckline sensually. "Mhmm," I agree while holding him to my chest. "You know I love you right?" he stares into my brown eyes. I get lost in his blue ones and nod.

Sometimes I want to ask him if I'll ever become his old lady or get his crow. But that little voice inside my head keeps telling me I'm dreamin'. Ain't no way in hell is a black chick going to be a white pres' old lady.

"I know, babe. I love you too," I kiss him hungrily. I try to erase the discriminating thoughts from my mind by making out with him.

"Don't start! You know we don't have enough time," he warns me in surprise. I giggle before looking at his clock on the nightstand.

It was damn near 9pm so I knew we were pushing the limit on time.

"Okay," I sigh. I push him off a little and gather my hair into a ponytail before going to his shower.

"Just to let you know, black people are never on time, Teller," I drawl out giving him a seductive look.

"Shit," he shakes his head with a smile and follows me inside.  
>**********<p>

I run to my apartment in Lodi and quickly change into an appropriate outfit. I showered at Jax's but unfortunately didn't pack my clothes for the get together at the clubhouse.

I raid my closet, trying to look for the best outfit.

"This will do," I talk to myself.

Black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, fitted white V-neck, and blood red pumps. Seems good enough to me!

I change and quickly wand my hair into bigger, looser curls before heading out.

I pull up to the clubhouse in record time, skidding to park my midnight purple '67 mustang.

I walk around outside, greeting people till something catches my eye.

Mina Howard.

The sluttiest crow eater we have in Lodi...with her hands all over Jax.

I instantly saw red because this bitch was practically sitting on my man's lap. I watch Jax sort of lift her away from him once he sees me. I squint my eyes predatorily and make moves toward them.

I know we're supposed to act like we don't have a relationship in public but this was crossing the line.

"Hey, Mina!" I shout to her. "Happy just told me he wants to see you," I pop my bubble gum.

"He does?" she damn near screams. She's had a thing for Hap ever since the Sons started doing business with the Grim Bastards.

She rocketed out of Jax's lap when I told her. "Yeah, he's on the bench by the grill waitin' for you," I insist. She stands straighter and moves her plastic boobs around to peek out of her shirt more and struts in that direction.

I smirk at Jax as he gives me a "What are you doing?" expression.

"That's just wrong. You know he has a thing for blondes," he gives me a friendly hug.

I laugh, ignoring my mama in the distance blatantly staring at us in shame. "Her weave is highlighted blonde," I sarcastically reassure him.

3.

2.

1...

"Get the fuck away from me! Can't you see I'm busy? Dumb ass broad," we hear Happy growl. He was making out with some chick before Mina tapped his shoulder, interrupting them.

I giggle and hide my face in Jax's neck when she runs inside the clubhouse completely embarrassed.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all of the feedback. You guys are awesome! And for those of you wondering how Jax and Lana got together, don't worry. I will definitely have flashback scenes of their relationship from the beginning. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**CHAPTER 2**

"Come congratulate Tre, Lana!" I hear my mama. I shake my head and give Jax an annoyed look as I pull away from him.

"She knows, huh?" he asks with a hint of worry. "Ya think?" I reply before walking over to her.

I mentally groan because my mom has been trying to hook me up with Tre Williams, the newly patched member as of tonight. He was light skinned, well above six feet with a masculine build. He was good looking, I had to admit. Just not exactly my taste. And he's a womanizer from what I've seen this past year. In summary, I guess he's an okay guy. I just don't really see him in a romantic light is all. Unfortunately like my mother, my dad also wants to see us together.

Surprise, surprise.

"Congrats, Tre," I fake smile. I was going in for a hand shake but Tre had other plans. "Thanks, girl," he gives me a very touchy hug.

I give a nervous giggle as I try to pull his hands away from my ass. I finally unlatch him from my body and quickly move towards my mom. "Mama, don't you need help in the bar? Yeah you do, huh?" I drag her away in relief.

"We'll catch up later!" Tre shouts to me as I practically run in the opposite direction.

My mom laughs and slows us down. "Mama! Really? This is not funny at all. I don't wanna be with him like that," I try to explain. "Child, please. You act like I was trying to set an arranged marriage between y'all," she dismissed.

"Could've fooled me," I mumble in anger. "What's going on?" my dad pops up out of nowhere.

"Noth-" I start to say. "T.O. Don't you think Tre and Lana would make a cute couple?" my mama bats her mascara covered eyelashes at him.

She asked that horrible question with perfect timing too.

Not.

Jax walked in looking puzzled. He nodded at a crow eater to get him another Jack and Coke before sitting on a stool. I was admiring how toned his arms looked in his cut before I was rudely disturbed from day dreaming.

"See! Your mama thinks Tre is great too," my dad shakes my shoulder in encouragement. Oh God, now I know he's had too much to drink.

"Dad, I'm a big girl. I think I can decide who I want to date on my own. Thanks though," I confirm. "Now if you'll excuse me," I huffed while walking away.

"I know she didn't-" my dad starts. "Baby, let it go," my mama kisses his lips. "Let's go have some fun," she quirks an eyebrow. He shuts up and I knew it was a rap. They walk back to their room while I was busy making a drink for myself.

I need a cherry to make this combo complete, I think. I look to the right of the counter and find one of the crow eaters caressing the patches on Jax's chest.

Oh, okay, I nod.

"I need this," I reach over her to grab the cup of cherries. My cleavage was on full display for Jax as I cut her off in the process. "Hey!" she complains as a red splash from the cherry appears on her crop top.

Blue eyes followed my every move, ignoring her squeaky whine. She leaves to get a rag in hopes of cleaning her shirt.

"Are you jealous, babe?" Jax whispers to me with a huge grin.

"Nope. I just needed a cherry to add to my mixture," I raised my glass to him. "Sure, sure," he raises his hands in surrender.

"Ya know what I noticed about your club?" I start. "What's that, beautiful?" he gives me his full attention.

"For a club that has restrictions about color being in the group, y'all love some chocolate," I tease. He knits his eyebrows together in confusion. I point to Phil, the largest member of the club. He was draped over one of our super thick crow eaters. We watched them whisper and laugh to one another before they rushed to a room.

"That's gonna be a lot of flop sweat," Happy nods to us in disgust. I burst out laughing as he strides away and sits on the couch next to a drunken Tig.

"That's only one member," Jax replies.

"You're forgetting the second," I tap his chest. I strut from behind the counter as he drops his head to laugh.

His hand skims the back of my leg after I secretly blow him a kiss. Too many people are drunk. They won't see any of this, I'm sure.

Although I didn't know that Tre was by the door watching us interact the whole time. He resembled the famous green eyed monster right about now.

"Lana!" he makes a beeline for me. "I wanna talk to you," he grabs my arm roughly. I gasp when my drink flies out of my hand, crashing onto the floor.

"Let go!" I try to free his grip. I damn near trip over my heels from his strength too. He keeps walking as if nothing is wrong when I struggle to keep up with his pace. "Hey! There's no need to be rough, man," Jax gets out of his chair to stand in between me and this dickhead.

"Stay out of this, prince charming," he sneers. "Get your hand off her before I do it for you," he challenges Tre. I was by his side, unwillingly, before he shoved me and rushed up to Jax's face.

"What did you say, white boy?" he growls. I see Chibs and Happy get up from their chairs from the corner of my eye.

Oh shit, I think. This can't be good.

"What's the problem?" a thick Scottish accent intervenes. "I got this, Chibs," Jax puts his hand up coolly. Happy hesitates even though his president remained calm.

"You heard me, brother," Jax stands his ground. Tre took the word "brother" in offense because of his drunken state and swung on Jax.

Jackson dodged it and hooked a right to Tre's face. It was over after that. Nobody could control the anger within him.

Jax was on top of Tre, pummeling his face in. The SOA rings on his fingers were leaving gashes and scrapes on his opponent's face. Tre tried to block the shots but it was no use.

I was screaming for Jackson to stop as his crew just stood by and let it continue. "Jackson, stop! You're gonna kill him, god damnit!" I yell. A few of my dad's crew jumps in to pick up Jax and hold Tre up. His face was dripping with blood and he stumbled in anger for them to let him go.

Jax's usual slicked back hair was in disarray as he pulled himself together. "I'm fine," he grunts to my dad's VP. He was holding Jax back from potentially killing the newly patched member.

"What the fuck is going on?!" my dad roars. "Ya boy here tried to make a pass on your daughter. And she wasn't havin' it," Chibs explained. "Yeah, he was," Happy adds his few words in, arms crossed.

"Is that true, Lana?" he looks to me for clarification. "Yeah," I sort of whisper. A short laugh escapes from my dad's lips before he walks over to a barely there Tre.

"Stand up, son," he says. Tre stands up straight before he falls back down from my dad's left hook.

"I patch you in and this is how the fuck you repay me?! You little cocksucker!" he kicks him while he's down. Tre coughs as everybody stares at the scene in disbelief.

He rolls over in pain and tries to get back up. "Stay the fuck down!" he curb stomps him against the floor ledge.

My mom rushes to my dad before he can do any more damage and slowly talks him out of his anger.

"Get him out," she nods to the Bastards. Tre's new cut gets stripped away from his body as he's dragged away.

By this time I was next to Jax and my breathing was ragged. "You okay?" he asks me. "I'm fine," I mumble. "Thanks for taking care of her," my dad hugs Jax by surprise.

"I got you, brother," he nods in respect. "You okay. Sweetie?" my mama looks me over. "Yeah, I'll be alright, mama," I hug her.

She rubs my back and tells me that I should probably call it a night. After a couple of minutes go by, everybody is back into the swing of things.

She leaves me alone with Jax to get my dad back in check. "I'm gonna be outside," I let him know. He follows me out to a secluded bench by the entrance of the clubhouse and sits down.

I sit down next to him as I stare into the moonlight. I look back at him and take in the shadows of his face from the night sky.

"You didn't have to do that, ya know," I tell him. He grabs my hand and squeezes it.

"I didn't really have a choice," he stares at me intensely.

"You're my old lady."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Lander Jackson.

He was my dad's old VP.

He was like an uncle to me growing up. If my dad couldn't help me with something at the time, I would always go to him. Although he wasn't blood related to me, it sure as hell felt like it. He was loyal to my father, mother and I, no matter what dangers crossed his path.

Even though it was years ago, I remember it just like it was yesterday. The day I met Jackson Teller was also the day Uncle Lander got killed...

FLASHBACK

"Mama! Have you seen my brush?" I asked her as I left my bathroom irritated. My hair was looking all kinds of crazy cause I couldn't find the damn thing. And none of my combs were big enough to detangle this bird's nest on my head.

I was going out with my friends for the day so I didn't wanna look like anything near my current state. I had a plain white v neck on and some blue leggings that hugged my curves just right.

"Mom!" I scream. Where the hell is this woman? I walk closer to the living room only to hear some sniffles and my mom whispering to someone.

I furrow my eyebrows as I hesitate to step into the living room.

"Mom?" I ask in a tiny voice. She was sitting on the edge of the couch, rubbing my dad's head as he cried on the floor. I saw tears fall from her eyes as she tried to whisper sweet words in his ear.

She lifted up her head to me when I walked in. Her face said it all. Someone had died... Again.

Ever since the Bastards started teaming up with the Sons, all hell has broken loose. Retaliation left and right nowadays has become the norm. But one thing bothered me the most about this picture.

My dad was crying.

That could only mean one thing.

"Baby, come sit down next to Mama," she motioned with her hand. She wiped my dad's eyes before he moved to sit down on the other side of her.

"Daddy, who um...who is it?" I was scared to question aloud. My dad look at my mother and she gave him a look of sorrow before nodding to him.

"Uncle Lander got killed today. Edgar from the Calaveras MC stabbed him while he was eating breakfast this morning," he replied. I instantly covered my mouth with my hands and screamed in horror.

I cried immediately and started asking a billion questions in a blubbered state.

"How could-  
>I don't understand- Dad-<br>Ahhh fuck!" I finally screamed towards the end of my fucked up rant.

My dad pulled my mom and I close as I cried my eyes out. I excused myself from the living room after a while to go outside and let off some steam.

My dad said something about me leaving through that door but I didn't care at the time.

I slammed the front door and stood on the front porch. I slid down the wall as I cried some more, my hands grasping my curly hair in anger.

I didn't even see him or his crew members outside my house. There was more than three bikes outside so I should have known. I didn't know that they were staring at me in concern until much later.

I hear someone walk up to me and I wipe my eyes furiously. Uncle Lander always told me that crying was for the weak. But he would give me some slack because I was a girl.

I laughed and continued to wipe my eyes at my short memory of him.

I probably looked crazy to him as he walked up more. I was crying, laughing, grasping my already fucked up hair.

"You okay?" I hear next to me.

Jesus Christ.

I looked up at him as his face was surrounded by light from the sun and sky. He looked like perfection to me.

He had blonde hair down to his neck and a scruffy beard that I was surprisingly attracted to.

"I'm fine," I give a gruff whisper. "You don't look fine, girlie," an accent I could barely comprehend said. Sounded like a Scotty, I guessed in my head.

He stood next to the blonde guy. I looked up at him and read his patch.

He was the vice president for the Sons of Anarchy. Great.

Here I am in mourning of my uncle and I just had to be attracted to the VP of the Sons. My dad and his crew had been cool with them for a while now.

I've only heard of the Prince of Charming.

Now I've seen him. And it was very hard to look away. I shake my head in shame of my thoughts and get up. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun quickly and patted the blonde's leather clad shoulder in appreciation.

"Thanks for your concern, Charming," I say to him before walking back inside. He turned his neck to stare at me in surprise I guess. His eyes were burning holes into my backside and my thong that was peaking out slightly.

"You stare any harder, Jackie boy, you might break your neck," I hear his friend say.

Little did I know, Jackson really did have a thing for me after that day. And I never understood why.

END FLASHBACK

I was sitting in bed, replaying that whole scene of how we first met.  
>It felt bittersweet to me that day since my uncle passed as well.<p>

I leaned my head against the headboard before feeling his beard touch my skin. Jax kissed my shoulder slowly, working his way up my neck.

"Wacha thinking about, L?" he used my nickname. I sighed and looked at him before kissing his sweet lips. "How this all started. You and me," I spoke.

"You were nineteen at the time," he laughed. "I knew why you were crying too but I still asked. I remember staring at you and thinking how beautiful you looked," he breathed.

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Jax, I looked horrible. I had on leggings, a raggedy t-shirt, my hair was a mess. And not to mention the whole crying part," I said incredulously.

"Yeah but how you reacted to all of that made me want you more. You patted my shoulder after you got up and told me 'Thanks for your concern, Charming'..." he gave me a look. "I knew you were different from other girls I've met before."

"Oh yeah? How?" I turned to crawl on top of him. "The way you handled your uncle's death was very surprising to me. Ya know with you being a girl and all..I thought you were going to cry more and hug me or something. But you barely even acknowledged me..."

"And your body. Jesus Christ, babe," he smiled in his flashback state of mind.

"Go on," I said playfully. He stroked my sides and kissed me with some tongue.

"You had on these blue leggings that damn near made my heart jump in my throat. You didn't have make up on either and you still looked this gorgeous to me. I just knew I wanted to see you again after that day. I don't know. Something about you...I was drawn to. You had this strong attitude even in mourning and didn't even give me the time of day when I approached you. It was refreshing for me to see a woman in this new kind of light," he finished.

"That was really sweet," I kissed him longingly. He smiled and rolled me underneath him, twisting the bed sheets with us.

"Now look at us," he laid his head on my naked chest. "Hmm," I ran my manicured fingers through his lengthy hair. He snuggled into my bosom more and sighed.

"Charming prince," I joked. "Lodi's princess," he looked up at me.

"Who would have thought that you'd be my old lady?" he said more to himself.

"I'm not hiding us anymore, babe. You're gonna wear my crow with pride cause there's nothing to be ashamed of. You're my woman and if anyone has a problem with it, they'll be dealt with."

Unfortunately, there would be a lot of people being dealt with.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

A FEW WEEKS LATER

Everybody was posted at Teller-Morrow just minding their own business. Happy was working on a bike near Chucky. He was handing the killer tools as best as he could with limited fingers. Tig was leaning on a post with Chibs as they both smoked cigarettes.

"Hey. Hey look at this," Tig nods to his brothers. He was pointing at his president and his "new" friend in the distance.

"They're staring," I giggle as I push my thick curls behind my ear. "Let them," he caresses my cheek. We just got off his bike from a little joy ride we took earlier. I could see Tig looking at us in confusion from the corner of my eye. Our body language gave off a certain more than friends type of vibe.

I also had Jax's blue flannel on underneath my sweatshirt. That caused a lot of questions to be stirred up from his crew.

And his mother.

Gemma was peaking at us through her office blinds. We didn't see her at the time, of course.

"Uh huh. Gotcha ya little tart," she whispered to herself, staring at the scene ahead.

"Need any help, Gemma?" Chucky busted the door open loudly. She jumped from the blinds and sighed when she only saw her assistant and somewhat friend.

She rubbed her hands down her belted sides and said, "No, no. I'm fine. Just uh- looking at some paper work." She lifted a stack of papers on the desk to show proof.

"Okay. I accept that," he smiled cheerily, going on his way. Gemma looked back outside only to see the so called "tart" near the garage.

"Sooooo. What brings you over to the bright side, sugar?" Tig is the first to approach me.

"Really, Tig?" I raise an arched eyebrow. He smirks before stomping out his cigarette. "Oh come on doll, you can tell Tiggy," he teased me.

The rest of the guys were ear hustling in on our little conversation. I could even tell Happy was slightly curious from the way he was looking at me.

I can't believe Jax left me with these fools, I think to myself.

"Leave her alone Tig," we hear Gemma. She was leaning on the office door motioning me to join her.

"Hey, Gemma," I greeted her once I was inside the small room.

She closed the door right before I heard Chibs say, "Wonder what's gonna happen with the lad now." I gave a short laugh because they fail to realize that not everybody is intimidated by miss queen bee, Gemma.

Especially this girl.

I've seen chihuahuas with more bite than this woman.

"What's up, Gem?" I sat down on the couch while she stood.

"Saw you earlier," she started. "Okaaay," I offered her to continue.

"With Jackson," she gave me a narrowed look. I smirked, "So that's what this is all about, huh?" I asked. She crossed her arms before I spoke again.

"What do you wanna know, dearest mother?" I snapped a little. She gave a sarcastic chuckle. "You're a piece of work ya know that?" she pointed at me. "What's going on with you and my son? And save the bullshit for your clueless daddy," she demands.

I smile and tell her the truth. "Your son and I are dating. Big secret revealed, right?" I raise my hands up. She shakes her head before sitting down, eye level with me.

"And you don't see a problem with that?"

"Why would I?" I challenged her.

She went into a drawer to get a cigarette and light up. She sat there smoking for a bit while I waited for her to respond in a normal Gemma like fashion.

More smoke blew out of her cigarette, "Don't you think you're a little too 'chocolatey' for my son, sweetheart?" Gemma smirked. I leaned in to whisper in her ear, "No. In fact, he seems to like my Hershey just fine."

The door opened before Gemma could say anymore, revealing the man of the hour.

"Everything okay in here, mom?" he looked directly at her. "Yeah. Everything is fine, baby," she gets up to kiss his cheek and leaves.

He raises his blonde eyebrows as if to ask me the same question.

I get up and walk closer to him. I stroke his beard sensually before kissing his lips. "Don't ever leave me alone with your mother again, Jackson," I said lowly in his ear.

I walk out of the room with a sway to my hips, heels clicking.

"Shit," Jax said.

I get home that night pretty late. It was about midnight when I settled into bed by myself. I had a big shirt on with some panties, wishing Jax was by my side.

I saw my answering machine blinking but was too lazy to check.

Oh what the hell, I give in.

I reach over to click the button and wait for the computerized voice to finish.

"...new message," it said.

BEEEP!

"We coulda been something good, girl. But now you got this fuckin white boy dickin you down every night. I still don't see why you never gave me a chance... It's okay though. I'll get mines, baby. You best believe that shit," he growled.

I sighed, instantly getting a head ache from the message.

Tre.


End file.
